Crimson Lies
by Never.To.Late
Summary: In which Naruto finally finds Sasuke. Not one of my best nut if you want to read it.


Crimson Lies

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing in realtion to Naruto and his show and books.

The years had passed quickly for him. He stood and killed in many battles for the power he sought. He had defeated Itachi and akatsuki clan. In all his achievement a twelve year old boy balled up in a corner and cried. He had lost so much more than he gained. 

He had memories of his old village locked inside his mind. The twelve year old inside held that beloved picture of him and his teammates with their sensei. The familiar dread filled him as he lied to himself again. 

" They never mattered. I care for noone," He said.

Contradictory to this lie was the one boy he never forgot. Naruto his first friend and the one person he cared about the most. Where was he now. These thoughts would bury Sasuke instead of letting him sleep. He would get restless and feel the need to hurt. He would cut, engraving words into his skin as he bled. Crimson sunk into sheets and he could tell he was living a lie.Without his mask he had nowhere to hide. He lost himself in his mind. But the truth shown stronger than ever. He loved Naruto. He betrayed the only one he ever loved.

As he lay bleeding he thought about a way out. It would take killing the strongest ninja he's ever known. A sannin. He would have to kill Orochimaru. He decided it was the only way and set off to do it.

Orochimaru lay dying by the hand of Sasuke. He was shocked at the turnout of the battle. As he died he watched the child walk away and back to his village.

Sasuke was eerily reminded of his last meeting with Naruto. The fight in which he left him to die. How could he do that to his Best friend. This was the one thing he knew was wrong. Hiding his feelings for Naruto. He often wondered what it would feel like to hold the blond boy. To kiss his soft lips and tell him how much he is loved. Maybe even hear it back. Now he never knoe if he would.

He arrived at dawn and sat on a tree outside Naruto's house. He watched the dobe get up and dress.

" Todays the day," Naruto smiled," I can feel it. Today I'll bring Sasuke back."

Sasuke felt his heart flutter. Two and a half years and Naruto never gave up hope. He watched as the now taller blond pulled a shirt over his muscular stomach. He brushed his hair and put his band on his head. He pulled on the same orange pants over a pair of black boxers. Sasuke blushed at seeing naruto in his underwear. Then he ate and Sasuke watched in awe. The dobe was as carefree as ever. A closer look with his sharingan provided his insight as he saw the same picture in his mind. Why didn't he smile a little. He looked so off in this picture. Maybe because he too had grown and become someone different. This made him wonder if Naruto would ever see him as the old Sasuke who was a much better person.

Naruto cleared his table and left for Tsunade's office. Sasuke followed masking his chakra trail. 

" Tsunade- baba today I will bring Uchiha back. I will not fail you or Sakura anymore," Naruto told her.

" Oh Naruto, You haven't failed and if you bring him back who's to say he won't just run again. It's time to give up hope," Tsunade said hiding beind her Sake bottle.

" I can't give up," Naruto's eyes teared up. "I Can't!"

" Don't cry Naruto," Tsunade hugged him. 

He burried his face in her robes and sobbed harder. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Naruto was crying.

" I'll kill him for what he did to you," Sakura looked up from her studying in the corner.

" What about what he did to you?" Naruto sniffled.

" I moved on but obviously you still love him," Sakura hugged Naruto to now. 

Sasuke watched quietly as he realized what he had done. He had hurt Naruto beyond repair they was no way to fix this. He turned to leave the village for the second time. He didn't realize that Naruto had run into the forest to find Sasuke. He was heading in the same direction as him.

Sasuke stopped when he heard something behind him.

" Bastard," He heard a shout.

His eyes widened when he heard the voice. He looked around and ...it couldn't be... It was.

" I'm Hear to bring you home Uchiha," Naruto smiled.

" Don't be overconfident, Uzamaki, I have no home," Sasuke answered.

" You used to have a home with me and the villagers. We all cared for you. They loved you, their prized jewel. You crushed them you know, And you made Sakura- Chan cry. You hurt sensei. You left a village in ruins you are a traitor. Yet we waited for you to return. I promised to bring you back and I will bring you to your home. I am prepared to fight and die trying to bring you back," Naruto cried.

" I will not go back... Without you," Sasuke whispered.

" What?" Naruto asked.

" If you want to take me lead the way. I will follow you. I won't fight as long as I can be near you," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked on with shock as Sasuke raced towards him. They collided so hard that they both hit the ground. Sasuke gave Naruto a second to catch his breath before crashing his lips against Narutos lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

" Don't," He whispered," Don't hurt me again."

" I promise I won't," Sasuke said as he clung to Naruto. " I'll never leave you again."

Naruto burried his head in Sasuke's chest and cried. Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair back with his hand and held him tightly.

Sasuke stood and Naruto stood with him. They walked silently to Tsunade's office. Naruto knocked on the door and then opened it. 

" Tsunade," He called out," I..."

" Your back already what happened?" She rushed over to him and started looking for a wound.

" I found him," Naruto looked up at her.

She froze and looked at him. 

" What?" She asked.

" I found him," Naruto repeated.

Tsunade looked behind him to see a taller version of Sasuke Uchiha looking back at her. He let a small smile cross his face as she breathed in sharply. Sakura also looked up.

She marched up to Sasuke ad slapped him in the face.

" How dare you hurt Naruto and then show up here as if everything is okay," she yelled.

" I brought him here Sakura. I found him," Naruto cried and Sakura caught him as he fell forward into a hug.

" I knew you would," She patted Naruto on the head as if he was her little brother.

Sasuke picked the blond up off the floor and held him close. He put his head down on Naruto's head. 

" Go home you two," Tsunade announced," We'll talk tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and with Naruto still in his arms he raced back to the dobe's house. Naruto went into his room and took off his jacket. Sasuke followed and lay down. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's stomach and put his arms aorund Sasuke's waist. They stayed like that comfortable and forgot the crimson Lies that had stolen years of this from them because now was all that mattered. 


End file.
